Cop vs Murderer
by a hollow heart
Summary: ”So how long have you been doing this job?” I drank some of my coffee,” About 11 years, I started when I was about nineteen. Started as an internship, but I loved the job so much I stayed." PLZ R/R tell me if I should continue or not!


I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!

* * *

It was night time when I was called to the scene. The park was sectioned off by yellow tape, cops, and other departments of investigation. People crowded around only to be kept on the side lines to watch as the forensics did their jobs. I was called around nine o' clock and here I find myself, standing before the victim of dead.

"Victim… brown hair, brown eyes, gender female," said my partner as I walked up. I looked down to the ground, my face wrinkled a tinge. The lady was sprawled out on the ground in a dug up grave, her wrists and ankles bound by cuffs, eyes were covered by a cloth and gag in her mouth. "So, what happened here?"

My pink haired partner look up at me, her black framed glasses on the arch of her nose and a hair dangling in front of her right eye," Well…it seems that this woman was a running around drastically around the park last week, acting like someone was after her-"

"That's what seems to have occurred," I said sarcastically. "Then today some lady was walking in the park and saw a hand sticking out of the dirt mound, so she called 911," she looked at me curiously. "What?" She smirked," Well…your belt and zipper is down and your tie isn't-"I put my hand up," I was sleeping, give me a break."

"Right...I'll meet you back at the lab." I shook my head," No, I'm going to drive there with you. "She gave a pouting lip," but I can take care of myself." I sighed," Don't give me that, your killer could still be out there besides…your fellow anthropologist is still missing." She nodded still with a scowl on her face. She got up, bringing her kit with her and walking with me to the ford ranger. I opened the door, sliding in and turning on the ignition. The car roared to life and the doors shut, my partner and I were in the car now. I looked over to her and saw her smirking face," What?" She laughed a little more until I noticed where her eyes were, I looked down and saw my zipper still undone and my buckle still loose. I gave her an annoyed grunt and fixed the problem.

"Sakura I'm not –"she put her hand up," I know… we're not together anymore. I'm over you." She sat back in her seat, looking out of the window shield out into the night watching the blinking lights of the ambulances. I sighed my defeat, put the car in drive and began driving off. Women are difficult to read and understand. I've know Sakura for so long, I've lost the memory of when we met, it was so long ago. I kept driving, watching out of the corner of my eye the quick blurbs passing by. I pressed the brake as I kept my eyes out in front of me, watching the red light that wouldn't change for the life of me. I looked over to her, to see her features, to see if I could see what she was feeling. She adorned a blank face, she was shutting me out.

I can't stand it when she does that, but I'm still not sure why she broke off the wedding arrangements, I don't know anything anymore. The light finally turned green and I shifted into drive, I drove through the intersection. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her staring at me, I asked," What are you thinking?" She looked away and didn't say anything until about five minutes later," I was thinking about what we could have been, but that was in the past so I guess I should just burry it. " I saw a frown build on her face and then I felt myself coming to my boiling point," Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" I quickly looked over at her," you know what I mean." She folded her arms," and that is?" I felt my lips purse," you know very well what I mean; you say I'll leave it alone and then you dig up the past and strike at it with your lashing words. Do you realize what you do to a person when you do that?" I saw her face light up red with anger," Oh! So it's my fault that I broke off the arrangements?" I stopped at another red light," Technically- No…that's not what I said."

"You might as well have." Her arms were still folded and I could see the white in her fists becoming more and more. As I saw her fingers, a shine caught my eyes and then, devastation. "What's that?" I drove through another intersection; I felt rage build through me. "What's what?" I grunted," You know what I mean, the ring on your finger."

She sneered at me," If you know what it is why are you asking me then? " I was getting close to yelling," who's the lucky man?" She smirked," Jealous, eh? Why are you so interested in who I'm with?" I pulled into the parking lot outside of the building after an hour of driving from the crime scene," Why are you so defensive about it, I'm not your father, I can't judge who you're with. You were with me for Pete's sake." She smirked," True…" Ok…she wasn't supposed to say that. I gave her a look," Let's try to be on each other's good side."

She nodded, we got out of the car, I locked it and we began walking towards the building. I looked over at her, fixing my tie," Do I look ok?" She nodded in approval," Just as good when we-"She diverted her vision away from me to the steps to the entrance and she ran up them embracing another man's arms. I caught the sight of golden hair and tan skin and then my heart stopped. "Hey man, long time no see, where you been?" I looked up the steps, seeing her in his arms, and his deep blue eyes concentrating on me. I gave a fake smile," Na-ru-to," I said somewhat prolonged," Yea…16 years too long…" He leaned down to Sakura and gave her a kiss on the lips and looked at me," Yea…hey I was wondering old buddy…would you like to be my best man for the wedding, I would really appreciate it."

I looked quickly at Sakura who seemed to peering at me through her glasses that still sat on the middle of her nose," Sure, why not." He smiled," Great, we should spend some time together between then." I looked at him funny while I walked up the steps, getting closer," Well, when is the…big date?" Sakura looked up at him happily," Well…in about two weeks, didn't she tell you about it?" She looked at me with a tiny bit of anger built in her eyes," No…she must have forgotten about it." I saw her facial expression drop and then went to normal when she began talking again," How about we go inside now, we've got work to do."

Naruto placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her to the door of the building that automatically slid open. I felt my fingers clench together, of all of the men in the world, why him? I went up the rest of the steps in a semi-jog and walked through the door to the main lobby. I walked to the elevator and walked inside with Sakura and Naruto inside. I sighed, the doors closed and I saw the lobby below getting smaller as the elevator went up. I exited the see through elevator and out into the hall with the love birds in front. I rolled my eyes and opened my office door, leaving them to wander in the halls. I plopped the set of keys on top of my desk and sat in my leather black chair and watching as my computer monitor went on. It booted up and finally got to my menu screen, I logged in and it came 

to my desk top. I waited for a moment and then I got onto my work email. I felt a presence at my door and saw my boss's new secretary standing there with a bashful look about her. "Uh," I looked around and put my hand out motioning for her to sit down in the chair sitting in front of my seat," Please, sit down." She nodded happily and walked in taking a seat in the chair. In her arms was located an agenda. She looked down at it," Sir, what are you doing here so late…not that there's anything wrong with it-" I held up my hand," We just got a case, I was called late so I thought I should get started on reading up on the report. So tomorrow I know what I'm supposed to be doing, what about you Ms. Hyuga?" She turned a shade of pink," Oh well um…that's not important now I guess." She put her head down in all embarrassment. I found myself chuckling inside," You saw me, you obviously have something to say, I'm not going to laugh at you and turn you down or anything so just spit it out."

Her cheeks turned red," Um, well you see…I was…Did you want to come with me to go get something to eat?" I blinked and I still saw tomato colored cheeks on her, I smiled at her offer," Sure, why not?" She looked up, a little stunned," I uh…ok, great. I'll just meet you in the lobby then." She got up with a smile on her face and walked out. Ah, what the heck, I can catch up tomorrow can't I? I read pretty fast anyways. I looked at my computer monitor and shut down my computer. I got up out of my chair, slinging my leather jacket on and picked up my keys from my desk and walked out. I locked the door and put the keys in my pocket.

_Just one more thing to do._ I walked down the hall and entered Sakura's office," Hey…" I stopped mid sentence, seeing that Naruto was in there with Sakura in his lap. "Can I speak to you for a second?" They both looked embarrassed; she nodded and got up walking into the hall. She turned to me, fixing her hair and un-ruffling her shirt," What do you need?" I saw that her she cherry lipstick was smeared," I'm going out, I'm not going to stay, so if you need anything, just call me."

"Yeah, sure." I looked at her once more," why him?" She gave me a glare," That's none of your concern." "Just tell me why you chose him over me?" She about screamed," Because he's not you." I was stunned," What did I ever do to you? I loved you, gave you the world on a platter…what more do you want? " I saw her eyes, they were fighting back tears," You were never there…you were never there when I needed you to be. You'd be gone during the middle of the night, or you'd come home tired and never gave me your attention. You'd be gone during something important for me-"

"I have a job gosh darn it! I'd like to keep it." Now tears began streaming down," I'm only going to say this once, Mr. Uchiha…I'm not your's nor am I your property, so back off." She didn't look at me; she walked into her office and slammed the door behind her. I looked up and saw a few people stopped in the halls starring at me or at the door, I screamed," What the hell are you looking at? Get back to work." They scrammed and I made my way to the elevator. The elevator dinged, saying that it was closing and going down. My fingers loosened the tie and I left it hanging around my neck, now undone. I walked out of the elevator with my right hand sliding through my hair, only to see Ms. Hyuga standing there with a blank expression with the exception of her blush. I stopped, standing in front of her and then saw her worried expression," Are you alright?" I gave fake smile," Dandy, shall we?"

She nodded, still with worry on her face," Um, who's car are we taking?" "Good question, how about mine? After getting a bite I could drive you home and pick you up to go to work tomorrow or I could drop you off here to get your car."

She nodded," um… I guess you could drop me off at home, I-I-I d-don't like getting d-dropped off during the night t-to get m-my car." I chuckled at her stuttering," Ok…you know what Ms. Hyuga?" She looked at me," You sound pretty cute when you stutter." She didn't answer, but I could see her face light up like a Christmas tree. I unlocked my ford and we got in. I put my keys in and began warming up the car. "Oh dear, it looks like it's starting to snow." Her enthusiasm made me laugh a little, I looked out the window and sure enough it was beginning to snow. I took the truck out of park and into reverse. I backed out of my space and exited the parking lot and drove down the street to the stop light. I turned on some music only to my surprise; she changed it to the rock station. "So you like rock I take it?" She nodded," I love that in women." Only after I said it did I realize it sounded like I was hitting on her. She like usual lit up red," I uh…sorry, I'm not trying to-to hit on you."

She looked away," I-It's ok." I drove through the intersection," So, where do you want to eat at?" She shrugged, still looking out the window seeing the snow. "Well I guess I'll choose." We drove around for about twenty minutes and finally we pulled into a parking space. I turned off the car, took out the keys and got out. I got up on the walk way with Ms. Hyuga on my right, being nice I let my arm loop with her's. She looked up a little dazed but then smiled. I opened the door into the restaurant and led her in. We were seated in a booth, eye to eye, face to face. She shrugged off her vanilla coat with fur on the hood. She pushed it to her right, setting her purse on top of it. She looked up at me and smiled while I took my jacket off. The waiter came and took our orders and walked off leaving a jug of coffee behind on the table. I poured some for her and then for me. I sipped up the hot coffee, when I put it back down she gave a somewhat horrified look," When you do all nighters you tend to get used to black coffee. "She smiled while she stirred in the creamer and sugar. "So uh…how do you like your new job?" She blew on her coffee," It's been pretty good. I like it so far and it pays well enough for me to keep a loft apartment with a pretty big view."

"Wow. I should probably quit this job and get your position." She laughed," I'll have to kill you first." We both chuckled," So how long have you been doing this job?" I drank some of my coffee," About eleven years, I started when I was about nineteen. Started as an internship, but my boss liked how I dealt with it and told me to stay for permanent, as a real FBI agent so I stayed because I loved the job a lot…only to just loose the one I love because of it." She frowned," How sad, who was she- I uh…I'm sorry, it's none of my business."

I looked at her," Nah its fine, it 'was' Haruno Sakura, the top anthropologist." She gave a shocked look," Oh, it must be hard to work with her as her partner." I shrugged," it's alright, I mean it hurts now that I know she's getting married and forgot to tell me about it but eh, who needs her?" She looked at me with a funny look, the waiter came and gave us our orders and walked off. I dug into my whole pumpkin pie that I ordered, it tasted great. I looked up at her, seeing her fork playing with her ordered food. "What's the matter?" She looked up," I uh…my b-boyfriend left me recently for another…m-man."

"Oh that's nice," I spat out my food when she said 'man'," what?!" She laughed," Yea well…I did that to when he told me that, only the difference was I shot beer out of my nose, I spent about two hours holding tissue to my bleeding nose." A tear streamed down her cheek," Oh Ms. Hyuga…I'm sorry-"She interrupted," Call me Hinata…you don't have to be so formal." I smiled; I think I'm starting to like her. I leaned across the table, letting my hand hold the left side of her face, letting my thumb wipe away the tear. She looked away with a bright red face. I sat back, noticing what I did, what am I getting into?

After dinner we drove out of the diner, it was twelve at night.

* * *

I hope you like this so far

it just kinna sort came to me

and I thoguht it would be a good idea

plz R/R

I'm just kind of curious as to whether I should continue this or not...

thnx


End file.
